Waterfalls
by narutofanforever101
Summary: "Waterfalls are beautiful to look at, but if you try to conquer one there is a high chance you'll get hurt." Korra returns to Republic City with the power to restore bending. She restores Tahno's bending, then he gets an unexpected visit from his family. After persuading him to make it up to the Fire-Ferrets the whole city gets turned upside-down. Tahnorra, some Masami


"Waterfalls are beautiful to look at, but if you want to conquer it there is a high chance you'll get seriously hurt."

Notes: Post Korra achieving full Avatar state, Mako and Asami are still a couple [sorry Makorra fans, I like that couple but this one is more fun to ship], Korra is single, Tahno is a bit OOC in the beginning.

"Next!" Korra called.

The Air Temple Island had people lined up all around to get their bending restored. Korra had seen many tears of happiness, it made her feel like a savior. A tall, lithe, pale young man stepped forward with a tired face and curly black hair swept to the side of his face. He turned to Korra with a grin.

"Hey, Uh-vatar." He greeted.

Korra realized who he was. "Tahno."

Tahno, still grinning, sauntered in front of the Avatar. "You should probably know why I'm here."

"To get your bending back." Korra guessed.

"Always the smart one, Miss Uh-vatar." Tahno laughed. "You're correct."

Korra nodded slowly. "Alright then, pretty boy, get on your knees."

Tahno laughed again as he bent down. "More than happy to."

Korra glared at him, slapped the top of his head and squeezed it tightly.

"Shut up." Korra growled, still grasping his head and greasy hair. She turned his head up and looked into his eyes.

"And another thing, Tahno, I'm doing this because I want to help people. You take advantage of this and do something funny like in the ring, I'll take your bending. Permanently."

Tahno stared back into Korra's bright pupils with piercing, hawk-like eyes. "I promise."

Tahno wasn't smirking.  
Tahno wasn't laughing.  
Tahno wasn't glaring.  
Tahno was serious.

Korra just nodded. "Hold still, this won't hurt."

"Thank you, Korra."

That was the only the second time she had heard him say her name.  
Korra put one hand on Tahno's forehead and another on his chest. She let the Avatar power flow through her, although she saw complete white she could feel chi. Searching through Tahno's chi paths, she went to the source of his bending. It was blocked off by water, blood and Amon's own chi. Using her own chi, she moved the blood and water out of the way, and broke through Amon's chi. She felt Tahno's chi pushing against hers, like it wanted to escape. She withdrew her own chi and let Tahno's flow through his body again.  
The white faded away and Korra could see again.

Korra took her hands off Tahno's head and chest. "It's done."

Tahno stood up, and turned towards a nearby fountain and raised his hands up to his chest as if he was carrying something. A huge bubble of water rose up from the fountain. Tahno felt his power flow through his veins again. It had been so common before, but ever since he had his bending taken away he missed it so much. He grinned as widely as he possibly could as he swung the water around him as fast as he could. He began laughing hysterically, looping water around himself and above everyone's heads.  
Korra couldn't help but laugh with him. He just looked so happy, and so strange, he looked completely different. Tahno continued to laugh, even if he was running out of air. The water twisted and whirled like a dancing wisp for what seemed like forever. He eventually ran out of air and dropped the water onto the ground, still laughing. He sat  
down to take a rest when he felt something wet on his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, thinking he had gotten some water on himself, but realized the source of the water; his eyes. He was crying out of joy. He wiped the tears off his face, regaining air, then looked back at Korra.

"Thank you, Korra." He said, smiling.

Korra, not knowing what else to say just said: "You're welcome, Tahno."

It was early evening, Tahno walked home to the richer part of the city, to his apartment complex. Pure white marble, custom curved windows and ebony doors were a familiar sight. There was a court in the middle where benders could practice filled with boulders, fountains and huge braziers of fire. He turned a corner to head to his apartment, D-5 which was a two story with a view of the nearby lake.

"...Without telling?" a woman's voice said.

"It's not like we really had a choice, it happened so suddenly!" a younger voice argued.

"Shina's right, luv, we din't really 'ave a choice. 'Sides, Tahno's gotta big house."

Tahno looked up to see four people standing in front of his apartment door; a man, a woman, preteen and little girl wearing simple clothes. The man had brown hair, eyes and tan skin. The woman was pale, had curly black hair and pale eyes. The preteen girl had tan skin, curly black hair and pale eyes like the woman. And the little girl had pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. And, weirdly, all seemed very familiar.

"Is there a reason all of you are in front of my apartment?" Tahno asked.

They all looked towards him, the little girl's eyes brightened up like a light bulb.

"Tahno!" She squealed.

She charged like a bear-ox and glomped him tightly. "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you, so so so much!"

Tahno almost fell backward from both the force of the hug as well as surprise. Who was the little girl? Some kind of mini-fangirl?

"Right, right," Tahno muttered. "What do you want an autograph or something."

The preteen scoffed. "What's the matter Tahno? Don't recognize your own family?"

It hit Tahno like Korra's water uppercut. He laughed at his own stupidity, trying to make it look cool as he hugged the little girl.

"Sorry, Ani, I didn't recognize you." he chuckled.

Ani looked at him with a smile. "Cause' I got so big right?"

"Yeah," Tahno grinned. "You're...Seven now right?"

Ani nodded vigorously. "And Shina's thirteen now."

Shina icily glared at Tahno, and stomped her way towards him. "We heard on the radio you cheating during the pro-bending matches."

Their parents glared at him as well, Tahno tried to chuckle off as before. Putting Ani down, he looked back at Shina.

"I did. And payed the price."

Shina's glare softened, then she looked down. "We came when we heard you had your bending...Taken away."

They all stayed scilent for awhile, but they all heard Shina breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Shina grabbed Tahno and hugged him tightly.

"We know how important bending was for you!" She cried into his jacket. "How you said it was the thing you were born for. When we heard your bending was gone we didn't care you cheated, we know you'd be distraught. We nearly ran to Republic City, then the Equalists took it over...We were worried sick! We're just glad you're okay!"

Tahno didn't know why, but he felt guilty. He hardly felt guilty. Guilt was for losers, pride felt great, praise felt great. Guilt felt...Dirty. Tahno hated being dirty.

"Sis, it's okay." Tahno spoke quietly, he didn't want anyone else in the apartment to hear him. Shina pulled away and looked up at him. Their matching pupils met, Tahno saw the trails of tears on her cheek. Putting his hand up in front of her face and moving his fingers ever so slightly, he bended the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I got my bending back."

Shina was shocked, so shocked she forgot how to breathe for a second. How was it possible?

"But.."She spoke with a shaky voice. "We all heard it was unrestorable."

Tahno smiled meekly. "For normal waterbenders, yes. But the Uh-vat..." Tahno stopped, then cleared his throat.

"Avatar Korra isn't a normal waterbender."

"The Avatar? The girl that you beat in the Fire-Ferrets?" Tahno's mother asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "She gave me back my bending if I promised never to cheat in a match ever again." He looked back at Shina. "And I meant it."

Shina smiled and punched her brother in the shoulder. "You better have."

"Well what'd you do for the lil' lady?" His father asked.

Tahno ran a hand through his hair. "Well...Actually nothing."

"What?" Their mother shouted. "You cheat in a match against her and she gives you back your bending anyway, only for you to do nothing for her."

She stuck up her finger and waved it in front of his face." I raised you better! We all are going to her house and thanking her."

"But mom, she lives on Air Temple island." Ani reminded.

She turned to her daughter and grinned. "We better get going then."

***  
"I'm sorry, but the Avatar needs rest. She can restore your bending tomorrow." Tenzin announced.

There was a mix of groans, cries and sighs. Korra felt a little guilty, but reminded herself she can restore it tomorrow. Four boats were going to come, taking fifty people at a time. Korra watched the first, second and third come and go. But she noticed something odd on the fourth boat. A family of five; a man, woman, tall young man, teen and child were on it.

"I'll be right back, Tenzin, I need to check something." Korra announced.

She airbended a few vortexes towards Yue bay, above the leaving people, and onto the dock. The boat arrived and Korra could see the family better, and she realized she knew one of them.

"Tahno?"

***  
Tahno had given the boat driver fifty yuans to bring them there and would give him fifty more to come back and get them after an hour. Knowing his family it would take at least that long. The boat glided along Yue bay, the sun was about to set and there were scattered clouds in the sky.  
Shina was looking out to the city, at the pro-bending arena. Their family had been to many of his matches. He was a skilled waterbender and they loved to watch him fight. Shina and Ani were waterbenders, along with their father and brother, but Shina especially loved pro-bending matches. She'd listen to her brother on the radio almost all the time.  
Then, after three years, she began to notice some...Funny things. Head shots uncalled, tricks unnoticed, penalties ungiven. The fight with Korra made her the most mad she'd ever been. She's the Avatar! The person that is destined to defend the world! How could he?  
Shina sighed, feeling sorry for Korra and the Fire-Ferrets.

"Tahno." She said.

Tahno turned to her. "Yeah, sis?"

"You said the rest of the Fire-Ferrets lived there too, right?"

"Mh-hm."

Shina looked at her brother. "When we get there I want you to apologize to the Fire-Ferrets, and try and make it up to them."

Tahno's eyes strayed out to the bay. "I will."

Shina was surprised, Tahno usually wasn't this quiet and dream-like. Well, at least since he won the championship.

"We're due to dock in five minutes.

Tahno looked at the island. It was large, had many trees, and the view of the Statue of Avatar Aang. But the crown jewel, no doubt, was the air temple. It looked like an old, traditional castle Tahno had seen in picture books as a child. It towered above the whole island and stood out from all the crowded city buildings. He looked among the many windows when something blue flew by. Chasing it with his eyes he saw it was a person, forming swirls of air to propel themselves upward, towards the dock. When they landed and saw them better, he realized it was someone he knew.

"Korra."

"What?" Shina asked.

"That girl on the dock wearing blue." Tahno pointed. "That's the Avatar."

Shina and Ani went to the front of the docking boat to get a better look at her. She was tan, muscular, brown haired and bright eyed.

"She's pretty." Ani remarked.

"She is." Shina agreed, then looked at her brother. "I'm surprised you didn't ask her out."

Tahno laughed. "I did."

"And." Ani and Shina said in unison.

"...It didn't work out well."

"Damn her polar-dog-bear-thing." Tahno thought.

"That'sa first." Their father announced.

"I like her already." Shina smirked.

Tahno put a palm on Shina's head and swirled her hair around. "Shut up, sis."

They docked moments later. Tahno was the first to step off the boat. He smiled as he walked towards Korra.

"Good to see you again, Miss Uh-vatar." He greeted.

"Tahno, what are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Well, it really wasn't my choice."

Tahno's family approached her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra." His mother started. "I'm Jie, and this is my husband Lou. We're Tahno's parents." She looked back at the girls. "That's Shina."

"Hey." She waved.

"And Ani."

"Hello." She said with a curtsy.

"They're Tahno's younger sisters."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Korra smiled. "But why'd you all come?"

"Well, lil' lady, we 'ere all so greatful we wanted to come an' thank you up in person." Lou replied.

Shina nudged her brother's elbow. "And he has something to say to you and the Fire-Ferrets."

"Then we should all head back to the temple, we're in the way of the people that are leaving."


End file.
